KiraYamato
KiraYamato is a controversial Board 8 user. Ever since he began posting on Board 8, his argumentative nature sparked many conflicts between him and other Board 8 users. This gave him the reputation of being a troll, and his posting controversial topics on Board 8 ever since his account was created made people believe that he was simply an alt troll created by a Board 8 regular. On February 4th, 2007, he made a topic saying that he would close his account if the Chicago Bears lost the Super Bowl. After they lost, he refused to close his account. Because of all this, he is considered to be one of Board 8's most hated users. On April 13, 2007, he got his accounts banned, and said he would go to a better message board. Who is Kira? Kira considers himself to be a beautiful, strong human being that enjoys the pleasures of life. He thinks he has an amazing, fiery spirit and likes to speak his mind. He is bilingual and is fluent in Spanish. He wears glasses and has a moustache, but has recently shaved and is getting used to it. What does Kira like? Kira loves Japan. He has the opinion that all of the best things come from Japan. The best music, the best animation, the best porn, the best of everything. He also enjoys video games, mostly Playstation. When he's on the computer, he likes to play Runescape, check out a few gaming websites, masturbate and listen to the latest Japanese albums, mostly rock and pop. Politics? Kira tends to be conservative at times, watching daily the O'Reily Factor. "The spin stops here, because we are definitely looking our for you" is one of his favorite quotes. He's a supporter on Bush and the war in Iraq. He is very patriotic and American and he loves his country, even though he hate the culture. He supports the troops. Go America! Favorite bands or singers? ''' 1. L'Arc~en~Ciel 2. X-Japan (RIP hide) 3. Dir en Grey 4. Janne da Arc 5. Luna Sea 6. Malice Mizer (RIP Kami) 7. Psycho le Cemu 8. Utada Hikaru 9. Hizaki Grace Project 10. Moi Dix Mois 11. mr. children 12. Hitomi Takahashi 13. Miwako Okuda 14. Do as Infinity 15. Ayumi Hamasaki 16. BoA 17. Jinn 18. Gackt 19. Sex Machineguns His favorite band is L'Arc~en~Ciel, although his best band of all time is X-Japan. His favorite song from L'Arc is "Niji" and from X-Japan "Art of Life", the best song ever. '''Favorite games? 1. Xenosaga ep 1 2. FFX 3. FFIX 4. MGS2 5. Hitman: Blood Money 6. Golden Sun 7. Golden Sun: The Lost Age 8. Xenosaga ep 2 9. MGS3 10. Skies of Arcadia Legends 11. MGS 12. Suikoden V 13. Hitman: Silent Assasin 14. Yakuza 15. Breath of Fire II 16. FFVIII 17. Ratchet and Clank Sports? His favorite sport is basbeall, with tennis second, and Basketball third. He doesn't really like football. He's a proud supporter of the Florida Marlins. He was the only one who knew that they were going to win the 2003 World Series. During the beginning of school, his teacher told everyone to say something we liked, and when he said that the Marlins were going to win the World Series, everyone laughed at him. He was the only one who knew. Those losers on ESPN though it was not possible for us to make it past the Giants, Cubs, and Yankees, but we did it. We will make the playoffs in 07. Anime? He is a big fan of anime. This is his list of favorites. 1. Infinite Ryvius 2. Planetes 3. Evangelion 4. Haibane Renmei 5. Gundam SEED 6. Ghost in the Shell 2nd GiG 7. Gundam SEED Destiny 8. Naruto 9. Legend of Galactic Heroes 10. Outlaw Star Closing He says he is never closing his account. In his words: "I never said 'Chicago Bears Football Team' in my topic, I only said 'Bears'. Bears could mean anything. So you lose." This logic has supposedly been disproven on several occasions, due to any kind of bears winning the Superbowl in any way, shape, or form. Even still, many users demand that he close his account, and consider him a liar for not doing so. Category:Users